Running Through Mist
by Nimara
Summary: Chatper 4 is up.
1. Prologue

Clink Clink Clink  
  
Zzzp! Zzzp! Zzzp!  
  
Beep!  
  
Clink Clink Clink  
  
Clink zzp... Cl... BOOM!  
  
A tiny swivel of smoke came from infront of a dark image.  
  
"Dammit! Want to let all of Japan know what we are doing?"  
  
"Want me to finish this? I'm trying to be quiet! I'm almost done, anyway, so don't pester me!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
A few more minutes passed in the dark, dank, room as a small, dark figure worked under a small source of light.  
  
Tools and paper scattered everywhere, on the floor and on the tables. Machinery and chemicals in bottles crowded the tables and cold floor.  
  
Two figures sat next to the small desk lamp.  
  
The lamp shone on their longhair. The one on the right had ebony hair and the one on the left has aqua colored hair but seemed a darkish blue under the dimmed light.  
  
Their clothing and body were cloaked in the shadows around them.  
  
"I did it!!"  
  
"Shh...Good job, Bra."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The figure on the right picked up two of the four finished, tiny, red chips and looked at them, "So...what do it do?"  
  
"Take the Contronister chip and place it in the right slot and the Ki Configure chip in the left one."  
  
The ebony haired girl held up a bracelet and placed the chips in. The she let out a small cry of pain.  
  
"What happened?," Bra asked with concern.  
  
"It electrocuted me!"  
  
Bra shook her head at her companion, "Oh kami...have you ever thought of turning off the bracelet first?"  
  
The other girl shook her head dumbly, in reply.  
  
"They call you the daughter of thee Son Gohan? Seriously Pan."  
  
Pan ignored the sneer remark. She proceeded to turn the bracelet off intentionally overseeing the small on/off button.  
  
"Where is the button?"  
  
Bra looked at her, "What button?"  
  
"The one that turns this thing on and off."  
  
Bra threw her arms up into the air and exclaimed, "You are joking right!!"  
  
Pan chuckled and nodded then turned the bracelet off.  
  
Bra and Pan screwed a small metal piece into the back of the bracelets.  
  
They placed them on their wrists and admired them.  
  
Two beeps came from the bracelets signaling that they had also been turned on.  
  
"It looks really nice..."  
  
Bra smiled triumphantly, "Obviously! I picked them out and they are 24- karat gold."  
  
Pan searched for her backpack and found it in the dark under a pile of blueprints.  
  
She took out a small box and opened it, on the table. Bra gasped as Pan took out two syringes filled with yellow liquid.  
  
"If anyone bothers you on your way out..."  
  
Bra nodded and Pan took out two more and placed them in a small pouch she had on her belt. Pan placed the box back into her backpack and left.  
  
Pan stood at the door and turned to look at her friend, "Don't leave any sign...I'll meet you down the road."  
  
Bra once again nodded but hesitated.  
  
As soon as Pan left Bra tore a small piece from the blueprints and scribbled something on it, before leaving.  
  
Pan dropped her backpack next to the door and went upstairs. The Briefs has thrown a huge party that night and her family had decided to spend the night.  
  
She made her steps slow and cautious making sure no one had heard her. She lowered her ki and took a left the first door on her right and opened it.  
  
Inside were two figures snuggled up closed together.  
  
Pan smirked and closed the door, "I'm sorry kasan, tousan. I'll miss you but love you always."  
  
Pan went to the next door and placed her hand on the doorknob as if to open it. She thought for a few minutes before shaking her head and going downstairs.  
  
On the door was a sign that read:  
  
Studying! Although most likely asleep!  
  
----The Great Almighty, Good Looking, Intelligent, Most Eligible Bachelor Trunks Vegeta Briefs  
  
  
  
Pan picked up her backpack but before she could take another step a gruff voice stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Pan whirled around and Trunks appeared from the shadows, Pan growled.  
  
"Leave me be Trunks...tell everyone I love them but I won't be coming back. Bra might but not me."  
  
Trunks came so close that she could feel his hot breath cutting through the night air and caressing her cheek.  
  
"What are you talk...."  
  
He was cut off by Pan's lips. Trunks seemed to give in almost immediately and Pan was shocked, but in the end she had to do what she had to do. Taking one of the needles from her pouch she quickly injected it into his bare neck.  
  
She tossed it and Trunks backed away, his eyes filled with sadness.  
  
Trunks saw Pan for the last time before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep spell.  
  
At that time, her heart seemed to close for him. She laid him down before he dropped and left the estate.  
  
Everything was quiet and the only noise was the crickets' distant chirps and the sound of her footsteps against the gravel road.  
  
Before she turned the corner she looked back at the mansion and bit back a tear.  
  
Pan clenched her fists as if battling her heart.  
  
I could easily turn back right now and slip into bed. Then claim Trunks is a total nut if he brings anything up.  
  
She shook her head and continued down the road.  
  
Her friend and a new future lay a head.  
  
Memories and families left behind.  
  
She came to Bra in the car and hopped in.  
  
Bra smiled, "Ready girl?"  
  
Pan showed a V sign with her fingers, "Yeah."  
  
"I'll miss them dearly..."  
  
"Yeah...but hey we'll come back...someday," Pan lied.  
  
Bra started up the car and the drove down the road. 


	2. Chapter 2

You Again Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks for all those reviews!!!!! There is no more lemon in this story...and if you remember my other story called Realizing Love, that was also reported because of a lemon. WAhhh. And I didn't save all the chapters for that one...  
  
Ages are as followed:  
  
Pan: 16 then 24 Bra: 16 then 24 Goten: 26 then 34 Trunks: 26 then 24  
  
Oh Geez I forgot the Disclaimer (hey why do we have to put these things on here anyways?): Yes This is my story! I own a whole bunch of stuff! Not these characters that are from DBZ. So sue me! WAIT DON'T SUE! Enjoy the movie...I mean story. Heh   
  
"Hey B-chan. I think I'm having second thoughts..."  
  
Pan looked out side to see the wide Atlantic ocean sparkling below.  
  
"Well don't. Like you have said, we won't turn back even if our life depended on it. We have come to far to leave now."  
  
Pan nodded and looked out the window again, "How long till we land?"  
  
Bra shrugged and continued to read her magazine.  
  
"I hope they are worrying about us. That'll show them!"  
  
Bra froze and she recalled the night before.  
  
Flashback  
  
I have to write the note even if Pan said I shouldn't  
  
Bra tore a piece of paper off from one of the blueprints and scribbled something on it.  
  
Then she stuffed it into her pocket and left.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Splash!  
  
Trunks was totally drenched but he didn't care for he hadn't noticed. He kept on lightly snoring and cough a bit at the water that went down his nose.  
  
"Vegeta! My baby, he is not waking up!"  
  
"Calm yourself woman! He is not dead."  
  
Gohan came over shaking his head, "Bulma here..."  
  
He handed her an empty syringe with a bit of the yellow liquid still contained within it.  
  
Bulma jumped up, "Who was it used on? I have an antidote."  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Woman! Isn't it plainly obvious to you that it was used on our brat???"  
  
Bulma nodded and headed to the lab and came back with a syringe filled with red liquid, "Geez the lab is a total mess!"  
  
Bulma injected the antidote into her son's shoulder and waited patiently.  
  
Trunks eventually came around and opened his eyes to see everyone was around him.  
  
He finally realized what had happened and jumped off the couch he was placed on.  
  
"Pan! Pan Pan Pan!"  
  
Goten patted his friend's back, "Hey you okay?"  
  
Trunks fell back on the couch and looked straight ahead at nothing.  
  
"She's....she's...g...gone."  
  
He looked up at Goten, "Bra too."  
  
Everyone gave him a strange look, "Hey if you don't believe why don't you go and check their rooms!"  
  
Gohan nodded and him and Vegeta went to look upstairs.  
  
Bulma and Videl looked on the verge of tears, waiting for their husbands to come back.  
  
Vegeta came downstairs and went straight into the G-Room.  
  
The door closed and a red light above the door came on showing that it was currently occupied.  
  
Gohan came down next and held Videl, "Trunks is right...beds were neatly made and all the clothing was emptied out."  
  
It was awhile before Bulma and Videl absorbed the information and broke down. As if immediately Vegeta came out as soon as his mate started to cry.  
  
Although he did not come to her but stayed against a wall. Bulma knew he had come out and ran to clung to him. He allowed her to and put an arm around her.  
  
Gohan did his best to comfort his wife but she kept on crying.  
  
Sobs of Videl and Bulma could be heard through out the entire mansion. Trunks sighed and pulled on Goten to follow him, as he got up. Trunks ran his fingers through his short hair and proceeded up the stairs. Goten, seeing the grieving parents, reluctantly followed Trunks.  
  
Trunks stopped and picked up a piece of blue, crumbled paper and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
He then made his way to his room and plopped himself on to his bed.  
  
"So they left last night and you confronted Pan and then that's when she put you to sleep?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "But more...she kissed me although I don't know whether it was just for a distraction or if it was something more...Pan and Bra left and I think it was all my fault..."  
  
"Bro, from what you said yesterday couldn't have made them leave. There are signs that they have been planning it for a while..." said Goten as he remembered the blue prints of the Ki configure devices.  
  
"Then why did they have to leave? Maybe I pushed them to far when I said no one needed them around here."  
  
On the inside Goten agreed with his friend whole-heartedly.  
  
Trunks sat up and fumbled through his pockets to throw the piece of paper he had away.  
  
Goten looked at it as Trunks was about to throw it away, "Did you find that piece missing from one of the blueprints."  
  
Trunks looked at it and opened it, "Yeah I guess it is."  
  
The piece had mathematic calculations and a part of a drawing of a chip. Trunks turned it over just because he wanted to see if there was more stuff on the back and to his amazement there was. But not what he was looking for.  
  
"Goten get over here!"  
  
Goten was immediately on his feet and next to Trunks.  
  
On the other side was small writing that was hastily scribbled on.  
  
Dear who ever is reading this,  
  
If you found this then most likely we are on a plane to America. Don't come looking for us. Pan loves you all and I do too. But unfortunately we wouldn't have gone through with this plan if someone hadn't (You know who you are) driven Pan to the final straw. Don't come after us and don't worry.  
  
Love, Bra  
  
"What did I tell you? I drove them away! It's all my fault!"  
  
"They'll be back. They don't have the means or transportation to have gotten far. And of course they are only 16 years old!"  
  
But Pan and Bra never came back.....  
  
The Sons and Briefs families searched for months but never found their daughters or any additional clues.  
  
After a year of searching, Videl had fallen terribly ill and died peacefully sleeping.  
  
Another full year passed the Briefs comforted Gohan with his loss and they still searched but to no avail Pan and Bra couldn't be found.  
  
Everyone had almost given up hope. Gohan was affected the most. It seemed like he couldn't carry on and he went mad.  
  
Eventually he drove himself to such depression that he killed him self with a gun to his head.  
  
Vegeta went on for a month about him having no pride.  
  
Gohan previously said that there was no point living if he had no one to love and that he would have died eventually because of some bond.  
  
Chi-chi, when she heard the news of Gohan's death, fell very ill but she didn't give up hope.  
  
She couldn't give up. She still had Goten and she wouldn't let him come to the same fate as his family members.  
  
Although hope wasn't enough to pull Chi-Chi through her illness and she died of a massive stroke.  
  
At the hospital, before she died, she kept saying her husband's name and that she had failed.  
  
Goten was right next to her trying to stop her saying that and he kept saying that he forgives her.  
  
Chi-chi true last words were that she loved him.  
  
Goten went to the Briefs, his last family, for comfort.  
  
His entire family had been taken from him.  
  
One by one the Son family broke up and still after 8 painful years Pan had no idea what had happened, until one faithful day....  
  
"Bra you are weak! When I come back you better be able to beat me!"  
  
Bra sarcastically replied, "Yes Sensei."  
  
Pan growled at her.  
  
Pan was wearing a blue gi and Bra was wearing a lavender one. They had been training all day and the night before.  
  
Their faces glistened with sweat.  
  
Both women had changed considerably. Bra had shoulder length, aqua, wavy hair and Pan had straight silky ebony hair that fell below her shoulders.  
  
For being of 24 years of age they looked magnificently beautiful.  
  
Bra chuckled before Pan left, "Five bucks that we caused a 2.0 earthquake."  
  
"Nah a whole gallon tub of Mega Yakumo ice cream topped with nuts, that is was a 2.2"  
  
Both of them laughed and shook hands on their childish bet.  
  
Pan left Bra to do her training and Bra trained for about an hour with out knowing what was spying on her.  
  
Her face grew red and her clothes dripped with sweat.  
  
Kicking, punching, and throwing ki blasts at her invisible enemy.  
  
Still unaware, unaware of the shadow that loomed in the trees, watching her every move.  
  
The dark figure jumped down from the tree and cracked a twig. The figure winced in the dark and stood completely still.  
  
Bra came back to her senses as she panted for air. She turned slowly towards where the noise came from. She stood still in fighting position.  
  
It watched her turn.  
  
Bra stepped foward towards the noise.  
  
It stepped towards her, still veiled in the dark.  
  
Bra powered up slightly and came closer.  
  
The shadow stayed perfectly still and took a good look at her.  
  
Bra took another step towards the shadow.  
  
It still stayed cloaked in darkness.  
  
Something said for her to go and that surprises lay ahead then something said that it would lead to trouble.  
  
The figure came into full sunlight when it finally recognized who it was.  
  
"Bra..."  
  
"No...."  
  
Bra fainted at the sight of who it was.  
  
Did you like it?? Please review if you did. It makes me soooo happy!!! Here is a little bit about me: I'm twelve and a girl. OKay that was a little bit. :) The next Chapters are gonna be sooo much cooler and longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_You Again!_

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DB series.  There are original characters that I obviously have privileges to. _

A/N: Here we are!  Now you can find out who it is!!! Yay!

_By now I should have posted my newest story.  It's an A/U like all of my stories but it takes place in space.  It supposedly packed with action but it might be angst…nah most likely it will end in a happy way.  _

_The story:_

The figure caught Bra before she fell to the ground.

"Bra! Bra wake up! Oh kami I have found you!"

Bra opened her eyes a bit and then closed them mumbling a little something, "I'm Lila…"

Pan came back from the forest and saw a man holding Bra.  She had noticed Bra's ki dropping significantly but thought that she must have lowered it.

She dropped her bag and threw a ki blast at the person, sending him a few feet backwards. 

She growled at him, "You!  I'll kill you! Bastard!"

It was Trunks.

Trunks gaped at the woman trying to figure out who she was, and why she had treated him in such anger.

Forgetting her bag, Pan went to Bra and shook her lightly.

Trunks got up and walked towards them, "Get away from her!"

Pan turned to him and held Bra up, "You get away from me!"

Pan stood and threw another ki blast at Trunks.  Trunks blocked it this time and Pan started to panic. 

Pan quickly snapped back to herself and placed to fingers on her forehead and disappeared.

Trunks cursed at his misfortune.  Although there was something about that woman that seemed so familiar, something about that woman sent a charge of electricity through his body. 

His sister had changed a lot and it even took him awhile to recognize her.  But was it even his sister?  She had said that she was Lila. 

He was going to get to the bottom of this either way...

Trunks was about to take off when he spotted the red bag on the grass.  He walked towards it and picked it up.  This was his key.

Pan had taken Bra back to their apartment and set her on the couch.

"Hey girl you okay?"  Pan dabbed Bra's forehead with a small white towel.

Bra's eyes flickered open and she smiled, "Umm yeah.... I must have overworked myself this time...Heh I ever dreamt that I saw Trunks."

"Your eyes didn't deceive you this time, my friend.  It was him and it's only a matter of time until he comes."

"Let him.  Let him come.  We have nothing to lose Pan!"

Pan shook her head and smiled, "Stay home tomorrow you have a high fever."

Bra nodded and snuggled up on the couch to sleep.  Pan brought a small light blanket to cover her with so she wouldn't get cold but at the same time not let her fever rise.

She went to the kitchen and made some broth and sat on the floor next to Bra, sipping at the contents of the hot bowl. 

She turned the bowl to warm her hands while she pondered...

Pondering into deep concentration.

_It has been so long and now the time is near.  Am I really ready to confront my friends and family?  My mother and father?  Am I ready to confront him?  I know Bra is.  I'm surprised she hasn't left me and went to return home.  Eight years...have a really changed that much?  Trunks didn't even notice me.  Maybe I should play dumb if he comes around the apartment or the office.  I'm not giving up without a fight; I've been through too much._

She turned the TV on seeing that it was around 6:30 pm and the news was coming up.

Making sure the volume wouldn't affect Bra she listened to the news reporter.

_"...Yes there will be snow by tomorrow evening.  There was yet another earthquake that hit the scales with 2.1.  That concludes the weather sections now I will turn it over to Sindy Crecknut for what is going on around the large companies of the world," the man stopped talking and a blonde came up on the screen.  _

_"Yes! Hi it's Sindy! Now the stock market thingy has gone up 3%.  Although I don't see why anyone would buy this stuff," said the ditzy blonde. _

This made Pan slightly angry as she placed the bowl into the kitchen sink.

_How in the hell can they higher someone like this?_

_"...Well enough of those confusing charts.  The most eligible bachelor and President of Capsule Corporation has come to LA  to merge with Nakoti.  The agreement was made today between Trunks Briefs and his Vice President and John Conner, President of Nakoti.  A meeting has been established for tomorrow morning to just make the final agreements."_

Pan stared at the screen dumbly, "Shit!  He is going to die!  Why the hell was I never informed about this?"

She grabbed for the portable phone on the wall and dialed a number.  She waited a bit until someone answered, "John?  Yeah it's Pan.  How could you merge with Capsule Corporation?  Oh…I see…  I didn't see the papers on my desk.  I just wish you would have personally consulted with me about this.  I don't have a very well umm background with Mr. Trunks Briefs as you know.  No, I did not sleep with him!  Come on you know me well enough.  Fine I'll be there at the meeting tomorrow, help me get through it.  Yes goodnight and thank you."

Pan placed the phone down and sighed. She took a pillow that was next to Bra and screamed in it, out of frustration.

She stopped and took in a big breath then changed the channel and took a seat back down on the floor next to Bra.  She smiled and watched a movie trying to forget about him for the moment.

Trunks opened the door to his hotel and set a massive box, with the bag on top of it, on the table.

A golden retriever came up to him and sat obediently in front of him, "Hey Shea, how's my friend been?"

Trunks bent down and ruffled the dog's ears.  The dog went and sat on the couch as Trunks opened the giant box. 

"Goten! I have food!"

Goten instantly appeared behind Trunks.  Trunks turned around and almost dropped the smaller carton he was holding. 

"Where?"

"AHHHH! Oh Kami! Goten don't ever do that again!"

Trunks shot a small ki blast at Goten to back him off.  He put the box he hand down on the counter and took out more out of the box.

"I've got Chinese, Japanese, and Italian," Trunks smirked.

Goten licked his lips and took half the boxes and sat on the couch.  Trunks took the other half and glared at Goten, "Who said they were for you, pig?  Just don't get any stains on the couch."

"Why do you care?  You eat as much as me and about the stains, you can pay for them to be cleaned."

Trunks ate a carton full of rice and noodles with chopsticks and talked with his mouth full, "Yough ready fo ta meeetaing tomorgow?"

Goten looked at him and shrugged, "What you talkin about?"

Trunks swallowed his food, "Are you ready for the meeting tomorrow?"

Goten nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

A few minutes passed and the men had devoured almost all the cartons by now.  Trunks finished first and placed the empty cartons back into the bigger box.__

"I met someone unexpected today," Trunks mumbled.

Goten finished next and placed his cartons back in the box too.

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later it isn't anyone that important, right now.  Just concentrate on that meeting tomorrow.  I don't want you to act like a goof."

Goten pointed at himself, "Me?"

Trunks shook his head, "_No the dog_.  Of course you! You idiot!"

Goten got up and went to his room, "I'm going to play Game Cube."

"You do that."

Trunks took a capsule out and uncapsulized a laptop.  He turned it on and sat on the couch, next to Shea.

_Have to finish typing up my reports._

For about an hour Trunks constantly typed until he was finished.  He let out a sigh of relief and scratched Shea's ears.

"See I'm done.  Now to just send it to my mom so she can look it over..."

Trunks typed in a few things and the computer gave out a three beeps.

"You thirsty, boy?" 

The dog wagged its tail and panted.  Trunks put the laptop down and went to the kitchen with the dog right behind him.  Trunks grabbed a bowl and filled it with water.  He knelt down to give the dog the bowl and he noticed that he still hadn't checked the bag.

He placed the bowl down and the dog lapped the water up greedily.  Trunks picked up the bag off the counter and went back to the couch.

He scattered the contents of the bag on to the coffee table in front of him.

_Hmm a wallet, a few capsules that say clothing on them, a make-up kit, and a book._

Trunk opened the black leather wallet and found Pan's ID Card. 

"Stella Matte, CFO of Nakoti Corporations, 24 years old, lives on Sunbird Road in the Northridge Apartments.  Very interesting...the CFO of Nakoti..."

Trunks took out a small picture of Pan out of his own wallet and stared at it just remembering old times when she was still with him.  She posed in the picture, smiling sweetly as Goten and Bra hung close to her.  Her bandana was around her neck and she wore a loose blouse and shorts.

Then he placed down the picture next to the ID Card of Stella Matte and he was puzzled.  There was a slight resemblance….....

  He took his laptop once more and hooked it up to a scanner that he uncapsulized.  He waited patiently as it scanned the two pictures.   Both pictures appeared on the screen.

"Computer Match Faces," He spoke to the computer.

"Matching Faces...Please wait."

The two pictures came together and revealed the same person, Pan Son. Or Stella Matte.  Trunks looked at the small piece of cloth, tied to the bag, which he over saw before. 

_Her bandana!  She is here in LA!_

Pan raced around the large apartment getting everything settled and ready.  She came across Bra who was still on the couch looking at her.

"What?"  She said agitated and annoyed.

"Nothing, but you should calm down."

"I'm late for the meeting!  Capsule Corporation and Nakoti are merging and I have to be there."

"Oh...be careful.  No doubt my brother will be there."

"Thanks for the advice, obvious one."

Pan grabbed her suitcase from the chair; "Okay, okay, I made breakfast and lunch for you and take the small yellow pills on the counter if you fever runs high.  Stay inside and don't go anywhere.  What do you need from the store?"

"Ice Cream, please."

Pan shook her head, "No I'll pick you up some aspirin instead.  Uhh, how do I look?"

"Normal."

"Good. Okay I see ya later girl.  Bye!"

But before Bra could respond the door closed and she was gone.

_She is overworked.  She sounded like my mother.... scary...She thinks I'm going to stay here? Ha!_

Bra walked into the kitchen to see the table covered with eight empty soda cans.

"Ohhh so that was what was wrong with her..."

Bra started to clean the table off.

Pan had used Instant Transmission to get there on time, even though she knew that she shouldn't.  She and Bra had come to a conclusion that they wouldn't use their powers unless it was an emergency or for training and this was definitely an emergency. 

Pan straightened out her skirt and blouse and walked into the conference room.  Apparently not everyone was there yet since there were still about five empty seats left.

A young man around his early 30's came up to Pan, "Miss Matte."

Pan smiled, "Mr. Conner."

The man smiled back at her, "Just to tell you, Stella, I think someone related to you is here..."

Both of their voices were low enough so no one around them could hear them, "Yes the name is Goten Son.  Apparently he is Capsule Corps. Vice President."

Pan chuckled, "He's my uncle, John.  Although I wonder how he would have gotten to be Vice President."

The doors opened once more and Trunks and Goten stepped in.  John patted Pan's back to reassure her.

They made their way towards Trunks and Goten.  Pan knew this wouldn't go well.  She kept a smile on her face but her mind was racing with different plans of escape.  He had seen her yesterday and he would know what she looked like today.

"Mr. Breifs and Mr. Son nice to see you again.  We might have to start this meeting a little late because some of people haven't gotten here yet."

Trunks smirked, "I have nothing to do anyways, so it's quite alright."

"Oh this is my CFO of the Company, Stella Matte." _Don't fidget. Stay calm.  Aww shit, he knows, doesn't he?  No no he doesn't._

He gave Pan a little push forward.

"How do you do, Mr. Breifs and Mr. Son?"

"Very well," Both replied.  Trunks stared very intently on Pan, she started to get slightly nervous as she back away a bit.

John noticed this and cut in, "Well it seems the rest of the people have arrived so we may get started.

Trunks nodded and the meeting started. 

Once the meeting ended everyone started to file out of the room.  Many people hung around the coffee tables that were spread out.  Pan and John had quickly gotten a bagel and left down the halls. 

Trunks was the last one out of the room and he looked quickly for Pan.  He knew that was her, there was absolutely no doubt. He looked around all the people but he couldn't find her or John Conner.

Pan and John walked down the hall towards Pan's office.

"It wasn't that bad."

"What do you mean it wasn't that bad?? It was horrible!  He basically stared at me through the whole meeting."

"Well I tried my best to get his attention to me but kept on directing it back to you."

"He knows...He knows it is me."

John nodded, "I agree."

He opened the door for Pan and they sat down in her office.  Pan sighed, "I'm a day early on my reports and contracts can I get half the day off?  Bra is sick, she trained very hard yesterday."

"Of course you can."

"Thanks.  You should really go out with Bra, she is free you know.  Ha, she has also been telling me about how much she wants to change her name again, she doesn't want to keep it to Lila."

John shook his head and blushed, "No I'm kinda busy..."

"You have a girlfriend!  Who is she?  Do I know her?"

"Pushy...of course you do!  Her name is Kimi she is kinda like my..."

"Secutary! Good job John."

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be?  Yes I've known you for eight years and we have dated quite a bit, but we are very good friends."

John nodded in relief, "Good that's what I was hoping."

"Besides it is good for you to get out again, Mr. President."

The office door opened and closed and John and Pan looked to see who it was.  Trunks had come in and carried a small red bag in his hand.

Pan just looked at the bag and _tried_ not to panic.  _I'm a horrible liar…I think._  John laid on the couch wanting to see what Pan was going to do now.  _Damn bastard you are, John._

"Hello Mr. Briefs."

"Hello Miss Matte.  Umm John could you leave the room?"

John was about to get up and leave when Pan stopped him, "He could stay here."

"So be it, _Pan_."

Pan didn't flinch at her name but did when he tossed her bag back to her.

Trunks came up close to her, "I know it is you, _Pan_."

"Sir I'm not Pan!  I've only lived with one name, Stella Matte." _Try!  Make it seem that he is wrong._

"Okay _Stella_ but I have proof.  You left your bag in the woods, yesterday."

John snickered knowing that this will be the end of it and Pan sent him a death glare that shut him up.

"You are _Pan_!  This is **your** bandanna," Trunks took an orange cloth from his pocket and handed it to Pan.

"...and the only people that knew how to use Instant Transmission were, actually very few people other than the Son family."

Pan growled and Trunks touch her cheek with his hand, "...and you look like my beautiful Pan."

Pan backed away and snapped at him, "Don't touch me Trunks!  Why do you have to interfere with everything?"

John was up making sure Trunks didn't do anything stupid, but was still enjoying the show.

Trunks turned to him, "I'm sorry for the confusion this may have caused you."

John shook his head, "No confusion at all.  I've known who she was for about seven years."

Trunks looked surprised and Pan threw a ki blast at him, "Get out!"

John took a hold of Pan, "Pan calm down..."

"Its okay she has every right to be mad at me..."

They held eye contact with each other for a while until Pan came up to him and slapped him, "You don't know how long I wanted to do that."

John lifted an eyebrow, truly enjoying the most eligible bachelor getting knocked down a few levels.

Trunks admitted it did hurt, "I don't know maybe about 10 minutes."

Pan went to slap him again but he caught her hand and brought her very close to him. 

"Pan, listen to me.  I'm sorry for what I did."

Pan didn't look up at him, "Sorry is not enough.  Do you think that if I forgave you I would still be here for eight years!  I would have come back! I wanted to be back."

Pan looked up at him and he look back at her, "Please Pan...forgive me enough that we can be friends again..."

Pan shook her head and backed away, "Trunks...I have to finish my work so I can get home to Bra."

She went back to her desk and took out her briefcase.

 "So that _was_ Bra with you in the woods.  She said she was Lila."

"She has been using that name for eight years," said John, smirking and wishing he had bought a camcorder.

Pan slammed her briefcase on her desk and glared at him.  She was beyond annoyed at the both of them. He sat down next to John and crossed his arms just looking at her.

"What do you want, Trunks?"

_for you to come back._

"I have nothing to do.  So I'll just watch you do your work."

Pan rolled her eyes at him, "I wish you would just leave!!!"

She rapidly typed on the computer and signed various papers and after about five minutes Trunks spoke, "You are a good kisser..."

Pan looked up at him with a ferocious glare but it didn't help hide her blush, "Trunks Vegeta Briefs!!!  You are absolutely ridiculous!"

_Oh! I can't believe he is here!  The nerve! Why isn't John doing **anything**?! OH great he is going to follow me home and meet Bra then all four of us are going back home..._

After an hour passed Pan got out of her seat and paced a few files into her briefcase.  Work was hard to do when you were concentrating on how to escape.  She went over to the couch and realized that Trunks had been really quiet.  There Trunks lay on the couch sleeping peacefully.  John had left after Trunks's "ridiculous" joke and he walked in and looked at Trunks, "Did you bore him to death?"

"**No** he fell asleep and insisted that he stay here until I was done!" Pan poked John's chest, "And where were you!"

Pan looked at John's face where there was a smear of lipstick on his right cheek.  John blushed and looked down.

"Never mind I don't want to know," she threw her hands up into the air.

John snickered and Pan glared at him, "What are you snickering about!"

Two arms grabbed Pan from behind and a voice breathed down her neck, "Boo."

Pan didn't even bother to turn her head but instead screamed," Trunks! Let me go!"

Pan couldn't escape his iron hold, "You've been snappy today, Pan!"

"I'll show you snappy, buster!  I'll snap your goddamn neck in half!"

John cleared his throat, "Pan, Bra called and said that she wanted you over right now.  She seemed terrified. Trunks, Goten said he'll be waiting in the lobby for you."

Pan was finally released and preceded to leave the office but when she came to John she stopped and whispered, "Play along."

"John come to my apartment later on, will you?"

John nodded and Pan pecked him on the cheek and left.

Trunks looked at John and growled lowly.  John laughed a little, "Trunks, she is playing hard to get.  Trust me I know her."

Trunks glared at him, "Humph how much do you know her?"

"She **isn't** virgin."

Trunks seemed if he was going to faint.

"I know you love her Trunks...it shows."

"It does?"

"Yeah I can help you get with her. As you can see she isn't very easy to impress.  Especially since it is you.  Although she has a thing for you too.  She used to _only _talk about you, wait she still does."

John laughed and slapped Trunks on the back.

"Thanks John.  Can you show me to Pan's apartment?"

"Yes although I don't see why she calls it an apartment it is only connected to one other house. Condo I think."

They walked down the halls when John brought something up, "Did you know she worked in a Stripper Bar with Bra for about six months?  Bra worked there for a year and then became a model."

"You are full of interesting facts aren't you?  You are a very handy friend indeed."

John looked at the man with a wry grin, "Now we are friends?"

Trunks gave him a light glare, "It is better to be on my good side, Mr. Conner."

Well well from here on I changed the plot a bit.  It seemed to me (in my older version) that Pan too easily submitted.  I'm going have to give her some more spunk! Am I right? Yup I'm right! Hehe Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

You Again

Chapter 2

Ages:

Pan: 24

Bra: 24

Trunks: 34

Goten: 34

John: 31

Disclaimer: There is none! So sue me! Hehe because I got nothing

Pan opened the door to her house and walked quietly in and placed her briefcase on the couch.

_Where is she?_

A sudden scream brought Pan to the kitchen where Bra was standing on the table screaming.

"Bra!"

"PAN!!!!" Bra jumped cautiously down.

"THERE IS A GIANT MOUSE!!!!"

"Bra! You are sacred of that?? You should have blown its head off, by now."

"It was white and gigantic and it had red eyes with long saber teeth!!"

Bra made hand motions to show how long the teeth were or how wide the eyes were.

"You've been watching too much TV, B-chan. John is coming over to have dinner."

"Nani? I thought you broke up with John for like the 500th time. What are you doing back with him?"

"I'm not with him. He's bringing Trunks and Goten over."

All of a sudden Bra got all dreamy-eyed. Pan waved a hand in front of her best friend, "Hello???"

While Bra was still daydreaming of what only Kami knows, Pan was taking her temperature.

"Well 98.8 is great. You seemed to have broken your fever I guess you aren't sick anymore."

Bra nodded dumbly as she came back to her regular self. A flash of terror crossed Pan's eyes as she looked through the refrigerator.

"We are running low on food. I forgot to go and get the groceries."

"I have some fresh capsules in the cupboard. We can use those."

Pan hugged Bra, "You are a lifesaver!"

"I know."

_Hopefully she doesn't remember that I wasn't supposed to go outside..._

Bra straightened out the pink summer dress she was wearing, even though it was the middle of fall. What else could you say? It was Southern California!

"So what are you going to do about him?"

"What choices do I have?" Pan rubbed the back of her neck, an inherited habit.

Bra listed the options as well as counted them on each finger, "One, come when he calls and fall into his arms and we all go back to Japan. Option number one earns a very mean growl from Pan Secondly, refuse to talk to him completely and go a bout your own business as usual. Hopefully he'll get the idea and leave you alone. Third, tell him in his face what has been going on and to buzz off. Fourth, kill him. Fifth….is…to…run away."

Bra shrugged and enthusiastically stretched out her open hand as to show that Pan had five options. Pan tapped her foot on the tiled floor of the kitchen and groaned, "This sucks."

The cerulean haired woman playfully mimicked her friend then smiled back, "I suppose we should start making dinner. I wanted to prepared my favorite house special soup!"

They both agreed that it would be best to forget their current problems in cooking. Pan set about gathering ingredients for Bra's _special_ soup and Bra was cutting the onions into tiny cubes. Bra wiped her eyes, which were being bothered by the onions.

_Stupid Onions..._

Pan smirked and made a sarcastic remark, "Why you crying? Did the little mouse bite you?"

Bra pointed the knife at Pan to make her stop laughing. Pan smiled innocently and went back to work. A five minute argument on the main type of meat for the soup never did come to the conclusion either of them liked and instead of pork or chicken, they chose beef. Bra mindlessly chatted about her 'boring' day and was careful to stay away from certain subjects.

There was a firm knock on the door and Pan wiped her hands and went to go and answer it.

"Hello, Pan."

Oh sure John was at the door, all right, but so was Trunks! Pan sent a piercing, angry stare at the both of them, then calmed herself.

"Okay thanks Trunks, for bringing John over, now bye!"

Both of them gave Pan a smug, defiant look and John made his way into the door with Trunks behind him, "Nah I decided to invite him over. I love reunions."

Pan seemed to quiver as she held two balled fists at her sides, "Well guess what John? You won't be at _your next_ reunion."

He visibly paled and Trunks chuckled closing the door. Bra came into the room to see what all the commotion was about. Trunks, still unable to sense her ki, was in shock and awe at her. She had grown so much and was so beautiful now, as was Pan. Bra's blue eyes turned liquid as she quickly ran up and hugged her brother, nuzzling her head into his suit, "Nii-san…"

Pan stood there defeated. Her entire expression lightened. How could she tell him to leave now? A pang of guilt entered her as she saw the two siblings reunite. John held a smug look his handsome face, "I love reunions."

Pan closed her eyes and nodded. Bra pushed away lightly and wiped any small tears away from her eyes. She laughed and tugged Trunks into the kitchen, "I'm making dinner for John and I know I have more than enough left over for you."

John gazed over at his close friend who was speechless and downright confused in emotions. They, too, walked into the kitchen and Pan went back to making dinner after she dismissed John when he asked to help. John and Trunks sat at the table not to far away.

Trunks motioned to Bra, "What was wrong that you needed Pan home at that moment?"

Pan rolled her eyes, "She saw a mouse."

Trunks raised an eyebrow and the men shared a hearty laugh that left Bra most unpleased. Bra was almost finished with the soup and let it simmer while going to sit next to her brother. Pan pointed a wooden spoon at Trunks, "Just to let you know, I want you out of this apartment after the meal. I don't care how long _I_ haven't seen you. Bra, I don't care if you leave with him to catch up on things, he is your brother, after all."

Trunks frowned and Bra nodded in understanding, both thinking relatively the same thing. _Well that was blunt._

The rest of the evening went by fast, fortunately for Pan, with little to none uneasy moments. Trunks left after begging Bra to come with him to see Goten. Pan was most certain that she would leave right then and there, but she didn't. Bra knew that she couldn't leave Pan by herself. John was still quite chipper as usual, twice chatting with his new girlfriend on his cell. Pan and Bra sat down next to him on the couch, "Wasn't that eventful?"

Pan smirked, "You could say so. You seemed so _in love_ every time he mentioned Goten's name. See?! There you are doing it again!"

Bra's deep pools sparkled as she sighed and came back to herself (well almost), "Uh hu…"

Pan laughed and took John's cell out of his hand and spoke to the brunet on the other end with feigned bubbly ness, "Kimi? Oh hi Kimi dear! It is Stella! Doing great right, girl? Yes you did manage to grab yourself quite a looker! You agree too? You two lovebirds doing anything this week? Oh really? That was so nice of him! Nah he is just over at my place and Lila's, yeah for a bit of dinner and workings on the Corporation. Nah you are right, you don't need to worry about us. We are just friends, he is all yours dear. Trust me, even if we tried, he loves you way too much. Rolls her eyes at Bra Yeah well I have to go, ta ta darling!"

She closed the cell phone and handed it back to John with his goofy look on his face. Bra giggled, "You would do quite nicely as an actress, dear."

Pan gave Bra a light punch in the shoulder and turned back to John, "It getting late. Are you leaving soon?"

"Aww…you want me out so badly? You are right though, I have to go."

He got up and straightened out his suit and walked to the door with exceeding grace. Bra and Pan watched him as he open the door and turned to there direction. In a high mocking voice he left with one saying, "Ta ta darlings!"

Pan glared at the now closed door and Bra laughed. Bra placed her hands in her lap, "Pan I wanted to know if we could go back to Japan with Trunks and Goten."

Pan was disinclined to even consider Bra's statement. Did she want to even go back? Of course she did. She thought of how her parents were and her old friends, if they were even there. Eight years was a remarkably long time.

"Pan-did you hear me?"

"Yes, we shall go back."

Bra grabbed Pan into a large hug, "Thank you so much! I know this is big change for you but it'll all work out you'll see."

Sarcasm dripper in her voice, "Oh happy day."

"Yet again, I cannot believe you talked me into an entire _fun filled_ day with Trunks."

"It won't be that bad Pan."

"Oh yes it will."

Pan and Bra parked their car in the parking lot, "Besides John is here with his girlfriend, you can always hang out with them."

A private beach bought by Mr. John Conner was the perfect place to get Pan warmed up to Trunks right? Bra thought her idea was great. _I'm so brilliant! I'm so beautiful! Kami, I'm perfect._

It was nice little resort. Three miles of the beautiful Pacific coast that John had bought for his high employees to come and relax. Several cabins were scattered up and down the bay along with numerous of planted palm tree to provide privacy and shade. Pan and Bra grabbed their bags and walked out to a palm tree in the sand. Pan pointed

Pan rushed over to Bra who was still cooking, "Bra..."

Bra looked over to her and Pan continued, "I'm going to go to the gym."

Bra looked worried but nodded her head anyways. Pan coughed a bit and Bra spoke up, "Hey you don't look so well. You should stay here and get some rest."

Pan shook her head, "No thanks."

Pan grabbed her coat, shoes, and a towel and left for the gym. The snow was so refreshing to Pan and she walked 15 minutes towards the gym. She touched her head and felt it slightly hotter than usual but dismissed it when she came to a large building.

Pan walked in and showed her members card and went to a empty room with a punching bag in it. She sighed and took off her shoes and coat then started to beat on the bag. After 20 minutes there was a rip sound and the bag fell apart from the side.

Pan wiped her brow and continued her usual training. After 2 strenuous hours training she came back to the bench she placed her stuff on and wiped her face with her towel. She capsulated the coat and put her shoes back on.

Pan left the gym and started coughing. It was far to warm in her body to place the coat on but really cold in the snow. Pan's face started to flush and she took to the sky to get home faster, but this was her one mistake. She started to feel queasy and light-headed.

_Oh my..._

Pan found herself dropping and more rapidly by the second but she didn't have enough strength to pull herself up. Pan looked down to see nothing but road and a few cars passing by.

_Great! Snow is everywhere and the one place I'm going to fall is on a road! It'll all be over in a few seconds. Hey is that a marshmallow? OH kami! I'm hallucinating. Heh I'm in so much trouble._

An actual smile came across her face and hummed.

_OH kami! I know what I'm doing but seem to have lost it. This ride is fun!_

She closed her eyes and waited for her body to come in contact with the ground below, but it never came. Something had grabbed her but her saneness had totally been lost.

Pan opened her eyes to make out a figure but fell unconscious.

Please review.


End file.
